User talk:Qlui
Welcome Hi, welcome to Solar System Creator Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the G2V beta page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bla DK (Talk) 2011-02-19T08:11:05 A few things Hello! You've done nothing wrong, but I'd like to personally welcome you, and I hope you have a good stay here. I just have a few questions. When you state that life is proved to exist on 4 of your planets, who has proved this? The "humans", or your sentient alien race? Do you even have a race? If not, it is highly recommend you create one. They play a major role on this website. Once you have created them, check out the Who knows what? page. Also, when you put the color of your star, you had the right idea, but use the templates. Int tha case you would type: { { Template:starcolorG } }. I used spaces to separate it, so that the template wouldn't actually be used in my example. Thanks for joining. I hope you (and your creatures) have a great experience. atomic7732 01:17, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Well, to answer your questions: Roleplay is where you, the user, are playing as one or more of your alien peoples, communicating with another race of alien peoples. These "other" alien people are real users. This "galaxy" is only composed of solar systems created by real people. In roleplay, you start out not knowing the other's language. In time you will end up being able to communicate. Similar to this, in the Who knows what? section, it tells you what the aliens' of other people know about the galaxy. They don't know all the names of your stars. There are two types of pages: The pages like KM-56, Ixra and your pages even, are in the form of what IS, not what's known. Let's say there are really 12 planets in your system, one is undiscovered. You would put 12 planets, and then you could note that your race didn't discover one of them. Other pages like probe/spacecraft mission data pages are in the form of your people talking (but it can be in English). Ixra is a great system for roleplay. Currently 3 of the races on here (mine is one of them), are in that system. They were all communicating. You can also check out the Archives for more roleplay. The Solar Date, one of the main functionalities on here. It is used to tell time in Log Files and Roleplay, or on project pages where time may be needed. It works like this. Solar date 0 is when I created the website. It's been almost 1000 days. At 1000 days, you'd move the decimal over one spot. Solar date: 100.0, This means it just counts up .1 every day UTC. If you need any help don't hesitate to ask, and if you don't want long descriptions... you might not want to ask User:Bla_DK, he gives long-winded descriptions too. :P You can't escape them. lol atomic7732 17:01, February 21, 2011 (UTC) : Okay, the Log Files just tell things that are important that have occured. Things like... nation wars/alliances. Certain space missions. Odd celestial occurences, (see Missing Furan Meteor Occurrences). atomic7732 14:45, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Roleplay Hey, if you want, get your civilization, whatever you call them, a spacecraft and send them to a random star that has life to get really into this wiki. Just letting you know your options. ;) Though, I do need a location of your star. I was thinking of coming up with a galactic coordinates system. atomic7732 04:23, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Welcome! It's an honor to see newcomers to this wiki! As atomic7732 said, you can get into this wiki. Also, it appears that your not updating as much now, I'm guessing taking a break? Heh. Well no need to rush, since you have to take a break for doing a lot of work. Also, if you don't see my username on the home page, I changed accounts. I own the Hiiro system. Not much of info, but yeah! Sei-san 00:32, April 6, 2011 (UTC)